Problem: What is the range of the function $y = \frac{x^2 + 3x + 2}{x+1}$?  (Express your answer using interval notation.)
Answer: We can factor the numerator to get $y = \frac{(x+1)(x+2)}{x+1}$. If we exclude the case where $x = -1$, the function is equivalent to $y = x+2$. However, because $x$ cannot equal $-1$, $y$ cannot equal 1. Therefore, the range is all real numbers except for 1, which we may write as $y \in \boxed{(-\infty, 1)\cup(1, \infty)}.$